hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Legends
Steve Legends is the one of the main protagonist along with Mante Legends and Nortis Legends. He was the bestfriend brother of Adjaua Legends, also the one who betrayed Pala Iot Legends that is the cause of freedom were made by first person to bail out in jail. He was prisoner eight years ago because of accusation death of Marco Polo Absin and attempted murder of Jovil C. Natad on 2004. 'Past Battles' Steve Legends founded his own legend on 2001 spontaneously because we has arrested in jail for suspicions of public affairs, possession of legal firearms. The founder of legend is in prison after 10 years involves a 10 year old boy that Jovil Legends has a coma. Steve Legends is rise again after 10 years in prison and he was start searching for Jovil Legends that he woken up into coma. Steve fought a battle with the Lee San Legend and Pegasus Legend but dismissed due to technical sandstorm. And Steve Legends continues to adventure until he found him one years later in the bar and Steve asking Mante Legends about Jovil Legends past. 'Bilaotipledio City' Steve Legends is currently living at Bilaotipledio Arc along with Jayvees when he was appeared in the city using the Immolation Pack. He was lost to Jayvees and won to one of the bandits and Jayvees Legends wants to join his mission and accepts because Steve Legends having a decisive choice. Steve Legends and Mante Legends are both struck in the forest and then rest, Steve Legends sees Mante Legends pale and he question about the situation. Mante Legends replies nothing then left to urinated that results that he left him in this excuses because he fight Kuan Legends. 'Pala Iot Legends Past' Steve Legends also discovers the name of his classmate Shovel Mark R. Iot from 2nd to 4th year college, he was seen being swayed by the classmate because of his last name that was result on his suicide. However Steve Legends wandered and he thought he died for reasonable. Steve Legends was with Mante Legends and Kuan Legends they are telling stories of each other else. After Mante Legends was mock on him they sees a bigger wagon facing fortress. Kuan Legends is gonna deal with the report to the rider but she rejected when she spotted Mante Legends and its going to fight. Steve Legends has been kidnapped by Nortis Legends when he command one of the bandits but total of four was discovered in the bigger wagon but Nortis Legends. Steve Legends kicks five bandits by himself and his pieces reaches Level 3 and Nortis Legends Pieces is rook and it is sturdy so you can understimated him but the game Steve Legends was luckily escape and Nortis Legends nowhere to go but Mante Legends took fast to him. Mante Legends helps Steve Legends reluctantly found his justice to defeat Pala Iot Legends, Steve Legends objects his friend to use three hundred troops by himself but Mante Legends knows its rules when Empire Chess was created and its success and he witnesses the lunge of recklessness made by Mante Legends to defeat Pala Iot Legends to understand the truth. Steve Legends confesses about the past that cause Pala Iot Legends to make suicide that he explains truthful, about he was blackmailed by first person for the freedom under ten years of imprisonment. And finally understands so Pala Iot Legends finally rest in peace and accepts to find his justice to locate and kill first person, before he begin the deadly expedition Nortis Legends joins the party and he leave Kuan Legends and Myosotis Legends for their own expedition. 'Mante's Crest and Kitanosawa' Steve Legends wanted to give the crest to Mante Legends for the gratitude of powerful he must search it eight years ago and he was placed and dig beneath the tower, later on he was search it beneath the tower but it was missing so he talks to someone "Do you see my crest?" Steve says. "Ah! That one... yes, I found it when I was resting, when I want to rest with one of my friend... I sense something strange, I dig it then I send it to the Town Hall." The kid replies to the three of them curious to look that one. The three of them proceeds to the town hall, questioned the town captain and the boy named Gustin Legends wanted to return to the owner but Mante Legends says "It is the crest are you looking for?" "Yes, that was the crest it was called Mante Legends." but the boy wants to fight the new owner of that crest so Steve Legends silently hear the conversation about what he just said. The Mante's Crest is pointing onto eighth person but it points to the graveyard and someone who stole it. It was Kitanosawa Legends who stole the grave of the lady who died after she got married to Tisoy Legends then he admit that he killed them to silence them and Mante Legends to the bottom of Adjaua Headquarters. He must fight him to go the next location, after the fight Adjaua Legends or the mysterious man is come to defeat Kitanosawa Legends and the meanwhile the result is tactical, Adjaua Legends accurate movements is brilliant and that he arrest Kitanosawa Legends. 'Search for the Truth' Steve Legends finally reunite Mante Legends against Kitanosawa Legends tragic plan, and now Mante Legends is holding the two scrolls about the betrayal and revival and he read them all in full of effort and he find out that the behind of all this is Bragas Legends. Steve Legends explain about him about the four years ago before they're graduating. He was live in MonCast a professional baseball player who making home run on first round. To find that reality is the suicide letter of Pala Iot Legends the definite proof he should fill in his mind. It was on the keep and you can search MonCast travels two kilometer for Jawa Pass. 'Battle against his Instructor' Steve Legends and Mante Legends sleeping inside the cave waiting for Nortis Legends return, he is bathed himself on the hot spring literally hot on the nerves. One time there was a white fang man who take his clothes off, he explore them and soaking to hot water Steve Legends hides himself from preventing him to being caught. The duo are out the cave to return their exploration however the man from the hot spring encounter them and making the chess battle. Steve Legends will be the one to take him down in the game for one round while Mante Legends is running away to them. Kakashi Legends plays good and Steve Legends coming for the goal to catch his hole on the game and victory and he reporting to Kakashi Legends and presenting his three evidences that he clear the suspicion of himself. 'Watch the fight for Mante Legends against Bragas Legends' Steve Legends and Nortis Legends was the one who watches the battle. He was excited when Bragas Legends finally died in Mante's Legends. After the fight, Steve Legends ask him to what party he join. He look Mante Legends' answer till then the he choose the truth. Mante Legends picks Monarchiya, Steve Legends doesn't suprised at all but he want to help. 'Alliance with Mante Legends' Steve Legends accept Mante Legends cooperation until they found Jovil Natad. Steve Legends and the team leaves the Bilaotipledio City, he question where's Adjaua Legends and it says going back to headquarters to pick the food. But they see him and battling Mante Legends in the combat to test those six starter pieces made from Balhikor City. Steve Legends doesn't impress at all when Adjaua Legends was beaten by Mante Legends. He shocks the terrible storm in the forest leaving them stuck. He able to help the strange girl to fight but she can alone however lost by that person making his debut to them and kidnaps Fatima Legends. He know that person in the past that he almost dying on him. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends decide to guard this ship from the intruders after Mante Legends defeats Bago Legends for the first time. Arances Legends left them with no one noticed it. But Adjaua Legends attacked them using two communication arrows on them but it was dodge also uses as communication if they need a call from people in the flying ship. 'Left by the Flying Ship' Steve Legends got mad in sense and losing control when seeing him because he was the victim of him before. He was saved by the army of Adjaua to heal him. Yewas Legends is leave with Fatima Legends by teleport. So They are now going but where can we go. "Ah! I see that flying, what's inside of there? Is there any people there?" Steve Legends says discussing about Blueprints. Mante Legends and Adjaua Legends were going inside but Steve Legends and Nortis Legends staying outside of it. Several hour later he and Nortis Legends were forgotten by the ship because they didn't notice them. 'Princess arrives.' Steve Legends and Nortis Legends was last seen on the cave tavern for training in return of Mante Legends and the others they will make the vivacious duel. But it was interrupted by Gaharol Legends, she wears a crown, has clothing colors platinum and blue, doesn't wearing a torso and also wielding the blade of protection. Steve Legends was shock by her appearance. He tries to stay a night with her but she rejected during his battle he would envied if Mante Legends was there for her in the night. But she laughs on Steve Legends' belief and the result the princess win a match and kidnapping them to the castle for intimidation and using as aid to destroy demon race with saving Mante Legends and Fatima Legends just in case of necessary. See also *Immolation Pieces Category:Legends Category:Protagonists Category:Adjaua Category:Steve Legends' party